In recent years, a display device that includes an image separation unit has been proposed. For example, JP9(1997)-197344A discloses a stereoscopic video display device in which a right eye image and a left eye image displayed on a liquid crystal panel are separated by using a light-shielding barrier formed in a light-shielding liquid crystal panel.
By the way, in such a display device, it is desirable that the position of the light-shielding barrier is moved according to the position of the head of a viewer. For example, JP9(1997)-197344A discloses that a liquid crystal shutter provided at each end of an opening in the light-shielding barrier in the lateral direction is selectively turned ON/OFF so as to move the position of the light-shielding barrier transversely.
However, in the case where the liquid crystal that forms the liquid crystal shutter is liquid crystal having a slow response speed, for example, TN liquid crystal, the response speed of the liquid crystal when the liquid crystal shutter is turned ON is faster than the response speed of the liquid crystal when the liquid crystal shutter is turned OFF. As a result, there arises the following problem: in the case where the liquid crystal shutter is simply turned ON/OFF, the display area of the display device becomes totally darker when the position of the light-shielding barrier is moved.
It should be noted that JP2011-18049A discloses a luminance flicker control device that varies a voltage applied to division barrier electrodes when the position of the parallax barrier is moved. However, in the configuration disclosed in JP2011-18049A, among a plurality of division barrier electrodes, a voltage is applied to some division barrier electrodes that are adjacent in the direction in which the plurality of division barrier electrodes are arrayed, whereby each barrier that composes the parallax barrier is formed. As a result, there arises a problem that the control of the voltages applied to the division barrier electrodes becomes complicated.